Einen anderen Weg gibt es immer
by Wega
Summary: Draco ist am Ende und sieht absolut keinen Ausweg mehr.Da taucht Harry auf und erfährt was er nie für möglich gehalten hätte.[Oneshot]kein slash


Juhu! Endlich hab ich mal wieder was.

Also...

**Disclaimer: **Alles ihrs, nix mein! Wenn ihr meint, ich muss Geld hier für kriegen...bitte.

**Inhalt: **Draco ist am Ende und sieht absolut keinen Ausweg mehr. Da taucht Harry auf und erfährt was er nie für möglich gehalten hätte.

**Weitere Bemerkungen: **Dies ist kein Slash! Werd demnächst aber noch eine slash fic online stellen. Also wer meinen Schreibstil mag und mehr lesen will hoff der kann ja vielleicht mal gucken ob ich es schon geschafft habe, die Story zu Ende zu schreiben. Wird wahrscheinlich "Denn Hoffnung gibt es immer" heißen. Ich weiß...verblüffende Ähnlichkeit mit diesem Titel.

Und jetzt viel Spaß!

**Einen anderen Weg gibt es immer**

Der Wind zerrte an seinen Kleidern, als der blonde Slytherin hinaus auf den Astronomieturm trat.

Über ihm funkelten tausende und abertausende Sterne und schienen von Hogwarts höchsten Turm zum Greifen nah.

Nur vereinzelt sah man noch ein Fenster im Schloss, hinter dem noch Licht brannte. Alles andere lag schon friedlich in den Betten und schlief.

Draco trat an das massive Geländer und umschloss es mit beiden Händen. Die Kälte, die von dem Eisen ausging, breitete sich wie Eiswasser in seinem Körper aus.

Er atmete die kalte Nachtluft ein und versuchte jeden Geruch in sich aufzusaugen um ihn niemals zu vergessen. Den Geruch der Tannen und Eichen unten im verbotenen Wald, der frische Geruch des langsam auslaufenden Sommers, der der welken Blätter, die der Herbstwind anfing mit sich zu tragen...

Die Nacht war so schön, dass es Draco schon wie Ironie des Schicksals vorkam. Sie würde das letzte sein, was er sah...

Langsam kletterte er über das Geländer und stand nun auf dem Sims, der sich davor noch etwa einen halben Meter ausbreitete bevor es hunderte Meter in die Tiefe ging und noch einmal schwebten die Bilder der letzten Ferien an seinem geistigen Auge vorbei.

**oOo**

Sein Vater hatte ihn in sein Arbeitszimmer gerufen, um eine freudige Angelegenheit, wie er es genannt hatte, mit ihm zu besprechen. Draco hatte das Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters schon immer gemieden. Jedesmal wenn er es betrat gab es etwas zu besprechen. Und da sein Vater eigentlich grundsätzlich nur dann etwas mit Draco besprach, wenn er etwas zu bemängeln hatte, war er auch dieses Mal mit einem unguten Gefühl eingetreten.

Doch jenes Mal sollte es sich um eine freudige Angelegenheit handeln.

Er hatte vor dem Schreibtisch seines Vaters gestanden, dieser in seinem schweren Ledersessel, mit dem Rücken zum Fenster, sodass, er sich dunkel von dem hereinstrahlenden Licht abhob.

"In ein paar Wochen wirst du volljährig, mein Sohn!" hatte er begonnen und es war eines der wenigen Male gewesen, bei denen Lucius Malfoy seinen Sohn mit Stolz angesehen hatte.

"Bist du bereit dich uns anzuschließen und dem dunklen Lord zu dienen?"

Draco wusste, dass das nur eine rhetorische Frage war und schon länger hatte ihm vor diesem Moment gegraut.

Von Kindesalter an, hatte er immer wieder glorreiche Geschichten von seinem Vater zu hören bekommen, Geschichten vom dunklen Lord und seinen treuen Anhängern, Geschichten von Ruhm und Helden und er hatte sich nichts sehnlicher gewünscht, als endlich volljährig und damit alt genug zu sein um Todesser zu werden. Sein Vater wurde zu seinem Idol und Maßstab in allem was er tat, was dadurch geschürt wurde, dass dieser ihm teure Geschenke machte und ihm bei seinen Mitschülern Eindruck verschaffte.

Doch dann kam Dracos fünftes Jahr in Hogwarts und Lucius Malfoy wurde nach Azkaban gebracht. Für Draco brach eine Welt zusammen.

Umso schlimmer wurde es, als er schließlich mit "Nein!" antwortete.

**oOo**

Eine stumme und verzweifelte Träne lief über die Wange des Eisprinzen von Slytherin.

Niemals würde er sich Voldemort anschließen und zu einer willenlosen, gefühllosen und verängstigten Killermaschine werden, einzig und allein angetrieben durch die Idee eines Wahnsinnigen.

Niemals! Doch hätte er den Weg gewählt, auf dem er sich nun befand, hätte es eine andere Möglichkeit gegeben selbst über sein Leben zu entscheiden?

Ein letztes Mal inhalierte er die unzähligen Gerüche der Nachtluft, als er etwas hinter sich hörte. Wie plötzlich aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht stand dort Harry Potter, der verdammte Goldjunge mit einem silbrig glänzenden Umhang in der Hand, den er nun hastig versuchte hinter seinem Rücken zu verbergen.

"Potter! Was machst DU hier?" fragte Draco.

"Dasselbe könnte ich DICH fragen, Malfoy!", höhnte Harry zurück und funkelte ihn an.

"Zisch ab und lass mich verdammt noch mal allein!", zischte Draco.

Doch Harry ging nicht.

Vielmehr war ihm nun aufgefallen, wo der Slytherin eigentlich stand. Einige Schüler kamen nachts auf den Astronomieturm um nachzudenken oder sich die Sterne anzugucken und jeder hatte irgendwo seinen Lieblingsplatz. Aber vor dem Geländer stand man eigentlich nur aus einem Grund, wie Harry ganz genau wusste.

"Du willst dich also umbringen, Draco Malfoy?", bemerkte er lässig und trat zu ihm an die Brüstung. "Das ist ja mutig." fügte er sarkastisch hinzu.

"Halt's Maul, Potter! Du weißt doch gar nicht worum es geht."

"Das muss ich auch gar nicht. Selbstmord ist immer ein Zeichen von Feigheit."

"Ich bin kein Feigling!"

"Nun, dann verstehe ich dich nicht!"

"Glaubst du ich würde hier stehen, wenn ich eine Wahl hätte?"

"Es gibt immer einen anderen Weg, glaub mir!"

"Ach ja? Und woher willst gerade DU das wissen? Goldjunge Gryffindors?"

"Tu bloß nicht so, als ob du das Unglück gepachtet hättest. Andere Leute haben auch Probleme."

"Ach und du natürlich allen voran, ja? Mit Dumbledore, der dir das Händchen hält, damit du gar nicht erst in Unannehmlichkeiten gerätst."

Harry schnaubte. "Ob du es glaubst oder nicht aber genau das war meistens mein Problem."

Der junge Slytherin schaute ihn leicht verwirrt an, beließ es dann aber doch dabei.

"Aber das ist momentan völlige Nebensache." fuhr Harry fort. "Wichtig ist, warum gerade du deiner scheinbar so glanzvollen Herrschaft als Eisprinz von Slytherin ein Ende setzen willst!"

"Und warum sollte ich gerade dir das erzählen?"

Draco stand, den Rücken dem schwarzhaarigen zugewandt, an der Brüstung und ließ seinen Blick in die Ferne schweifen.

"Ich weiß es nicht!" sagte Harry auf einmal ernst. "Vielleicht...damit ich dich davon abhalten kann."

Draco schloss die Augen. Lange hielt er das nicht mehr aus. Er hätte es gleich tun sollen.

Wieder füllten sich seine Augen mit Tränen. Er drehte sich zu Harry um und sah ihn an.

Diesem versetzte es einen Stich, den blonden Slytherin so vor sich zu sehen. Der finstere und eiskalte Blick hatte einer tiefen Verzweiflung und Hilflosigkeit Platz gemacht.

"Warum solltest gerade du mich davon abhalten?" fragte er und eine Träne bahnte sich ihren Weg über seine blasse Wange. "Du hasst mich. Ich bin dir völlig egal!"

"Das stimmt so nicht ganz, Draco! Die Menschen, die wir hassen, sind uns nie ganz egal. Das sind zwei unterschiedliche Dinge!"

Draco wurde langsam schwindelig. Er hielt es einfach nicht mehr aus. Harry machte alles nur noch schlimmer.

"Unter normalen Umständen würde ich dies nicht einmal mir selbst eingestehen, aber ich glaube...du würdest mir fehlen."

Der Blonde sah ihn mit schmerzerfülltem Blick an, während Harry einen Schritt auf ihn zumachte und ihn eindringlich musterte.

"Was kann so schlimm sein, dass du denkst du hast keinen Ausweg mehr?"

Draco schluckte einen neuen Anflug von Tränen hinunter. "Ich werde morgen siebzehn!" würgte er schließlich hervor. "Weißt du was die Volljährigkeit für einen Malfoy bedeutet?" Mit einem Mal kamen die Geschehnisse seines letzten Ferientages wieder hoch.

"Sobald du siebzehn wirst, hast du dem dunklen Lord beizutreten. Du wirst zu einer Reifeprüfung gerufen, in deren Rahmen du im Kreise der Todesser töten, foltern und Folterungen über dich ergehen lassen musst, um dem dunklen Lord zu zeigen, dass du würdig bist, in seinen Rängen zu dienen. Zuletzt wird dir das dunkle Mal in den Unterarm gebrannt."

Er stockte. Noch immer konnte er nicht glauben, was damals wirklich passiert war.

Harry nickte ihm zu und bedeutete ihm weiterzureden.

"Mein Vater hat natürlich nie daran gezweifelt, dass ich, sobald ich siebzehn bin, in seine Fußstapfen treten würde. Schließlich hat er mich seit ich denken kann darauf gedrillt. Immer nur Erwartungen, immer sollte ich der Beste in allem sein. Nie zeigte er mir seine Anerkennung, wenn ich etwas gut gemacht hatte, immer hat er mich nur kritisiert. Alles musste immer besser, schneller, gründlicher, cleverer sein. Das einzige was ich bekam, waren teure Geschenke. So hat er sich meine Zuneigung erkauft. Und Geschichten hat er mir ständig erzählt, über die gute und die schlechte Seite, dass jeder, der weiß was gut für ihn ist, auf der Seite des dunklen Lords kämpft."

Harry beobachtete wie sich abgrundtiefer Hass in Dracos Augen sammelte und war nicht zum ersten Mal in dieser Nacht, erstaunt über seinen Erzrivalen.

"Im fünften Jahr änderte sich alles.", fuhr Draco fort. "Mein Vater wurde nach Azkaban gebracht und endlich kam ans Licht was die Todesser und mein Vater mit ihnen wirklich getan hatten. Ich ging mit Leuten zur Schule, die ihre Eltern dank meinem Vater verloren hatten! Seitdem habe ich es endlich geschafft, trotz der Predigten dieses Mannes, mein eigenes Bild von Gut und Böse zu errichten. Als er mich dann am letzten Ferientag in die Pläne meiner Reifeprüfung einweihte, die er wie schon so vieles, ohne mein Wissen geschmiedet und somit die Entscheidung für mich getroffen hatte, sagte ich ihm, dass ich meinen eigenen Weg gehen und mich nicht vor den Füßen eines Irren demütigen lassen will. Ich dachte, er würde mich gehen lassen. Schließlich war ich immer noch sein Sohn. Heute weiß ich nicht woher ich diese Zuversicht genommen habe."

Harry versuchte sein Erstaunen zu verbergen. Was er da von Malfoy hörte, warf sein ganzes Bild von ihm über den Haufen. Schließlich hatte er ihn immer für einen verwöhnten kleinen Schnösel gehalten, der irgendwann ganz sicher die Nachfolge seines Vaters antritt. Doch so wie es schien, steckte unter dieser Fassade des muggelhassenden, fiesen Slytherin, ein verzweifelter Junge, der nie Liebe erfahren hatte und lange Zeit keine Chance hatte, sich sein eigenes Weltbild zu schaffen.

Stotternd erzählte Draco weiter. "Natürlich ist er total ausgerastet, hat mich einen Feigling genannt, einen Verräter. Dann hat er mich geschlagen, hat mir gesagt er würde mir Vernunft einprügeln. Ich hab ihm gesagt ich würde bloß mein eigenes Leben wollen. Aber er hörte mir überhaupt nicht zu. Zum Schluss hat er versucht mich mit dem Imperius zu belegen um mich bis zur Prüfung willig zu machen aber ich konnte ihm ausweichen. So hat er mir schließlich am nächsten Tag, als er mich nach Kings Cross brachte, gesagt, dass er mich in er Nacht meines siebzehnten Geburtstages aus dem Schloss holen würde, und sei es mit Gewalt, und ich könne mich dagegen nicht wehren."

Traurig sah er Harry an. "Verstehst du jetzt? Er hat Recht! Ich kann mich dagegen nicht wehren. Wenn mein Vater mich aus dem Schloss holen will, dann findet er einen Weg. Das hier ist die einzige Möglichkeit, selbst über meine Zukunft zu entscheiden. Auch wenn es das Letzte ist was ich tue."

Harry schwieg.

"Ich...Ich hab dich immer für ein mieses, rassistisches Arschloch und einen überzeugten Muggelhasser gehalten."

"Das war ich auch einmal. Jetzt ist das nur noch die Fassade, die ich erfolgreich aufrecht gehalten habe."

"Aber warum?"

"Weil ich nicht wollte, dass jemand von meinen wirklichen Gefühlen und Problemen erfährt."

"Draco... ich ...ich hätte nicht so voreilig über dich urteilen sollen...ich...es tut mir leid."

"Schon okay! Übrigens...danke, dass du mir zugehört hast."

Harry schaute ihn entgeistert an.

"Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich dich jetzt einfach so gehen lasse, oder?"

"Hast du mich denn nicht verstanden? Das ist die einzige Möglichkeit meinem Schicksal zu entkommen?"

Seufzend schüttelte sein Gegenüber den Kopf. "Draco mir scheint, du hast in deinem Leben immer wieder einen großen Fehler gemacht."

"Ach ja?"

"Du scheinst nie daran gedacht zu haben, dass es Menschen gibt, die einem helfen können."

"Wer hätte mir denn helfen sollen? Man hätte mir nie getraut. Der Eisprinz von Slytherin bittet nunmal nicht um Hilfe."

"Und nun wählst du diesen Weg, weil du dein Leben nicht von Voldemort zerstören lassen willst? In Wirklichkeit ist es genau das, was du gerade tust. Wo ist dein Stolz geblieben, Draco Malfoy? Es gibt noch eine andere Seite auf der du kämpfen kannst. Tritt in den Orden des Phönix ein, sobald du aus der Schule raus bist und zeige deinem Vater, dass du dein eigenes Leben haben kannst."

Harry reichte dem Slytherin seine Hand. "Wir können jetzt gleich zu Dumbledore gehen. Du hast Recht. Du allein kannst dich vielleicht nicht gegen deinen Vater und die Todesser wehren, aber mit ein wenig Hilfe schaffst du es. Manchmal muss man eben über seinen Schatten springen und um Hilfe bitten. Und Probleme kann man immer seinen Freunden anvertrauen." sagte Harry und merkte gar nicht, dass er soeben, nach sechs Jahren Feindschaft, seinem Erzfeind, die Freundschaft angeboten hatte.

Draco betrachtete Harrys Hand ein wenig misstrauisch und sagte: "Das erinnert mich an unser zweites Treffen, damals auf der ersten Fahrt im Hogwarts Express."

Harry lächelte sein Gegenüber an. "Stimmt! Doch damals hast du mir die Freundschaft angeboten und ich hab sie abgelehnt. Wenn du nun noch immer Wert darauf legst,... dann wäre ich gerne mit dir befreundet." Er streckte die Hand ein Stück weiter vor, langsam ergriff Draco sie und drehte sich um.

Harry half ihm zurück über die Brüstung. Schwer atmend stand der blonde Slytherin nun vor dem Gryffindor und sah ihn an. Plötzlich überkam ihm die ganze Wucht der Erkenntnis, was er gerade um Haaresbreite getan hätte und er bekam weiche Knie.

Zitternd sank er auf den Boden und begann zu weinen. Harry kniete sich zu ihm und nahm ihn in den Arm. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben ließ der Slytherin seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf und es tat ihm gut.

Doch wer hatte ihn dazu bewegt? Sein Erzfeind Harry Potter! Er war der erste Mensch, der sich ernsthaft für seine Probleme interessiert hatte. Und nicht nur das. Es mochte kitschig und abgetragen klingen, aber er hatte ihm das Leben gerettet.

Mit tränengefüllten Augen und doch unheimlich befreit sah er sein Gegenüber an und sagte: "Danke Harry!"

"Gern geschehen!"

"Du bist der erste Freund, den ich je hatte!"

So aus und vorbei! Wie fandet ihr's? liebguckklimper

Hat das Ende zu sehr an ähem einen gewissen Film erinnert, in dem gewissen Frauen von gewissen Herren über Gewisse Geländer auf gewissen Schiffen geholfen wird? Ich hoffe nicht.

Wenn es euch denn (trotzdem) gefallen hat, dann macht euch doch mal auf den Weg zum Go Button und lasst mal hören. Also auch, wenn das hier der größte Mist ist, den ihr je gelesen habt. Das verkrafte ich wohl gerade noch!

Vielleicht lest ihr ja auch mal meine nächste Fic! Wird definitiv slash sein und vermutlich "Denn Hoffnung gibt es immer" heißen. Ist schon in Bearbeitung. wink


End file.
